The Switch
by Jadeykins
Summary: Helga and Arnold suddenly swooped bodies! How will they cope? AXH
1. You Have No Idea

**The Switch**

Chapter 1

You Have No Idea

**Special A/N: Hiya guys!**

**Guess what happen to me?**

**I got HACKED! On this, my youtube and Deviantart, mostly everything!**

**Anyway I'm back!**

**ThePinkBowAndBlueHat is my new youtube and Deviantart.**

**I'm so sorry if you were worried!**

**But I'm back now my baby!**

**THEY CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!  
**

**A/N: Well I really had this idea a long time but I never had any time to dot it, especially with my other stories too. But I thought what the hell I should do it! : D Anyway I got this idea off the movie 'Freaky Friday' to be honest. I thought what it would be like? I wasn't sure if anyone had done a similar flic before. But hey ho! I will do it anyway! : D I hope you like it!: D Just to tell you they are 10 in this story!**

THIS SHOW DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO NICKELODEO AND CRAIG BARTLETT  
  
S**ummary: Helga and Arnold suddenly swooped bodies! How will they cope? AXH**

Arnold Shortman was sitting at his desk. He knew today was no different. He then felt a bit of paper hit his head. He turned around to see his arch memesis staring at him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"What?" Helga said. She crossed her arms on her chest. Arnold rolled his eyes at her and turned around again to face their teacher. At lunchtime. Arnold was sitting with Gerald eating their lunch.

"It is me Arnold or is Helga being meaner then usual to you?"

"I think you're right there Gerald! I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah ok. I suppose it won't hurt. Thanks Gerald." Arnold said.

He went off to go and find Helga. He was running to fast and bumped into her.

"Arnold?" Helga asked.

"S… sorry Helga."

"Yeah, well. Just watch it football head!" Helga yelled at him.

"Alright Helga I heard it before."

"Oh you think you know me, do you buddy?" Helga said. She started to get an angry face. She really wasn't in the mood today. She had been fighting with Bob before she came to school and she knew today was one of them days where anything could make her explored, even her beloved.

"Yeah I do know you Helga actually." Arnold said back. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. He wasn't in the mood today either. He had enough of Helga bullying him. It had seemed to be getting worse and worse as each day went by.

"Well you have no idea! What it is like being me!" Helga yelled. She pointed her finger in his nose.

"Yes, well you have no idea, what it is like being me!"

"What being a goody too shoes all the time and looking on the bright side! Oh wow, how do you do it football head?" Helga said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah right Helga!" Arnold said.

"If you were me, I bet you wouldn't live a day!" Helga said. She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Bet I could! All you do all day is order everyone about! Yeah, that is really hard!" Arnold said.

"You could never live being me and you know it football head." Helga said.

"Yeah same for you!" Arnold said back. They were very close to each other now. They were breathing in each other's faces. Just then there was a big shake and a light that send them both to fall on the floor.

They both woke up by the sound of the bell.

"Ahhh! Arnold yelled. He looked over. He saw somebody with a football shaped head and who had cornflower blonde hair. The person was also wearing the same cloths as him. Arnold suddenly looked down at his body. He was wearing a pink dress. And his head and hair felt different. He then touched the person on the arm. The person laid over to look at him.

"Arnold?" The person said in Helga's voice.

"Helga? Oh my god! We have swooped bodies!" Arnold shouted. He got up. Helga got up. They both looked at each other.

"AHHHHHH!"" They screamed.

"How did this happen?" Arnold asked.

"Fate must have done to it to us. It's because we were saying we couldn't live being each other. What are we going to do?" Helga said. She was almost coming close to tears. Arnold went over to her and hugged her.

"It's alight Helga I guess we will have to live in each other's bodies for a bit."

"But how? We still have our same voices and…"

"Helga, Arnold!" Gerald shouted. He came running up towards them.

"I have been looking for you everywhere! What's wrong?"

"Nothing hair boy." Helga said. Gerald suddenly stared at his best friend like he was gone mad. Arnold nudged Helga.

Helga coughs and tries to change her voice to sound like Arnold.

"Oh, hi Gerald." Helga said.

"Are you two ok? You seem a bit out of it." Gerald asks.

Arnold coughs and tries to change his voice to sound like Helga's.

"No we are fine Gerald don't worry. Let's get to class." Arnold said. Helga nodded.

"Um… ok." Gerald said, still confused. The three started to walk to their classroom.

A/N: Well there you go! I hope you are not confused. Obviously on the last bits they have just switched bodies, ok? Not personalities. Anyway, please review! : D


	2. Weird

**The Switch**

**Chapter 2**

Weird

**Special A/N: Hiya guys!**

**Guess what happen to me?**

**I got HACKED! On this, my youtube and Deviantart, mostly everything!**

**Anyway I'm back!**

**ThePinkBowAndBlueHat is my new youtube and Deviantart.**

**I'm so sorry if you were worried!**

**But I'm back now my baby!**

**THEY CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!  
**

**A/N: Hello my fanfiction buddies!**

Long time no read.

I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I'm such a naughty girl for leaving you all on a cliffhanger! Naughty Jade! *Wracks on head* Or did I do it on purpose?

MUHAHAHA!

Nah I'm kidding!

I thought I must, must update in the Easter holidays. So here we are!

Note To Self: Update more often from now on.

Arnold, Gerald and Helga were back in class. Arnold and Helga kept looking at each other. They really didn't know what to do.

I mean it's not every day you switch bodies with someone, right?

Gerald kept looking at them. He was really confused by the whole thing.

"I mean, why would Arnold say something like that? Only Helga would do that! And then Helga was acting weird too. They didn't sound like heir selves either. Something is defiantly going on. And I will find out!" Gerald thought to himself.

The bell then rang for home time. Everyone ran out of the classroom. Helga quickly ran out of school and then stopped.

"I gotta meet that stupid football head! I'm more of the football head now! God, I hate this! Oh no! My peons, my shrimes! He will see it! I better tell him not to go in my closet!" Helga thought.

Arnold then came out. Luckily no one was in sight.

"Hi Helga."

"Shh football head! We don't want people to find out!"

"You're the football head now Helga!"

"I know stop reminding me. Anyway, I guess you go to my house and I go to yours?"

"We have no choice do we?"

"Ok! But don't you dare go in my closet!"

"Why?"

"I'm not telling you buck-go!"

"Whatever you say Helga. Anyway let's get going."

They walked home together. They couldn't stop looking at each other.

"God, this is so weird looking at yourself!" Helga said.

"How do you think I feel?"

They arrived at Helga's house shortly after. Arnold steeped up to the door and opened it.

"See you around then. Meet me here tomorrow morning before school ok?"

"Are you kidding I don't want to be seen with you!"

"Helga we have no choice I need to know what is going on at home and so do you. Anyway good luck with my family, your gonna need it."

"Nah football head more like you!"

"What ever you say Helga. Anyway bye!" Arnold went inside.

He looked around the house. It wasn't the first time he had been in Helga's house. He went into all the rooms. There was no sign of Helga's family. He went into Helga's room.

He looked around. Her room always looked quite girly. He felt so weird. He felt like this whole thing was a dream. Suddenly he felt something cold down his shirt. He pulled it out. It was a heart shaped golden locket with a photo of him inside.

"WHAT? Where did she get this form? Hey, doesn't this look like the locket that Grandpa found. No way! It was Helga's? Wow! I wonder why she didn't want me to go in the closet, hmmm… I will have to find out latter." He put the locket back in his shirt."

Meanwhile at the boarding house.

Helga stepped into the house. She looked around.

"Shortman is that you?" Arnold's grandpa shouted out.

"Oh god it's Arnold's grandpa." Helga thought. She coughed and tried to make her voice sound like Arnold.

"Hi Grandpa." Said Helga.

"Hi Shortman. You sound a bit weird. Have you got a cold?"

Um… no… I mean yes. Yes I do! I'm going up to my room."

"Ok shortman I will call ya when dinners ready."

Helga then ran up the stairs as quick as a wink. She knew Arnold's house off by my heart. She had been there enough times. She quickly ran into his room. She looked around.

"I'm actually in his room! And I'm here as my love myself! Wow!" She fell onto his bed and smelled the pillow.

"Maybe this isn't so bad after all." She thought.

A/N: Well there you go! It's a bit longer then usual! I hope you like it and it's great to be back! : D


	3. Being Someone Different

**Chapter 3**

**Being Someone Different**

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it has been such a long time. I been busy with my final exams and I also got hacked again. But I'm back! And I'm not letting the hackers win! Thanks for being so patient.**

Meanwhile at Helga's house. Arnold was looking around her room. He looked towards the closet.

"_Should I? I mean it's private and I shouldn't. But on the other hand I am in Helga's body so it's like I am her. I mean, she won't find out. I guess this is my chance too. Let's do it" _Arnold thought to himself. He walked slowly to towards the closet. He slowly turned the handle. The door was wide opened. He looked into the closet. He saw a football, which looked like him. Inside it had pretty lights around the closet, a lot of pink books and a heart with A + H on the wall. Arnold couldn't believe his eyes.

"What is all of this stuff?" He asked himself out loud. He went inside the closet and shut the door. He looked around. He took one of the pink books.

"_Isn't this like the pink book I found with Gerald. Wait! It was Helga's!_" He opened up the book. He read a poem.

_My angel_

_My life_

_My light_

_My knight _

_My darling _

_My love_

_My Arnold and always will be_

"_WOW! She is good at poverty. I can't believe this! No wonder she didn't want me to come in here._" Then he remembered what Helga said to him on the roof of FTI.

'Who else do you think has been stalking you day and night? Bluing shrines and volumes of poetry about you!'

"_It was TRUE! It wasn't the heat of the moment. That means she must love m…"_

"Olga! Your little friend Arfold is on the phone!"

_"Arfold?" _

Arnold snapped the book shut and got out of the closet.

Arnold coughed and tried to make his voice sound like Helga's. "Ok, dad!" Arnold shouted back. He sat on her bed and picked up the pink phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi football head. I was just wondering how you were getting on?"

"Oh, um… I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah can't complain I guess. I gotta say your room is boss and your grandparents are so funny." Helga said. She was lying back on Arnold's bed.

"I'm glad you think so." He said nervously.

"Are you ok head boy? Your acting like your hiding something."

"No I'm fine Helga."

"Good. I will see my body tomorrow then. Bye." The phone went dead.

Arnold decided to go down stairs.

He went into the living room. Bob was sitting on his chair watching the wheal.

"Um... hi dad." Arnold said.

"Oh, hi Olga. NO! HE LOST THE GAME GRRRR!" Bob shouted at the TV. Arnold decided to go out of there. He went into the kitchen. He saw Miriam making a smoothie.

"Hi honey. Good day at school?" Miriam asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"Good." She sat down and started drinking her smoothie.

"_Helga wasn't kidding._" Arnold thought to himself. He looked over and saw Miriam asleep. He sighed to himself.

_"I never knew Helga had it so bad."_


	4. This Is Harder Then I Thought

**The Switch**

**This Is Harder Then I Thought**

**A/N: Hi honeys. I'm sorry it's been such a long time. I got a job now and I been very busy**.

**But I thought, I should update today! **

**Enjoy! :D**

It was the next day. Arnold was outside Helga's house waiting for Helga. He then saw Helga walking up the sidewalk.

"Hi football head."

"You're the football head now."

"Oh shut up. You will always be the football head and you know it." Helga said. "Anyway, how were Bob and Miriam?"

"Ok, you were right. I never knew you had it so bad."

"Haha, see, I told you. Anyway, let's go going to school before anyone sees us together." Helga said.

"What ever you say Helga." Arnold said.

They arrived at school 20 minutes latter.

"Hi man." Gerald said to Helga.

Helga coughed to try and sound like Arnold.

"Hi Gerald." Helga said nervously.

"Are you ok Arnold? You sound like you got a cold?"

"Yeah, I got a cold." Helga said.

"You must be ill. You were walking with Helga!"

"Yeah, so what's you're point?" Helga. Said.

Arnold nudged her.

"Sorry man." Gerald said.

Phoebe then came over.

"Good morning." She said to Arnold.

"Hi Phoebe." Arnold said.

"If you don't mind me saying Helga. But you sound funny." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, Arnold does too. I think they both got colds." Gerald said.

"Oh, that would explain a lot." Phoebe said, nodding.

"Um… can excuse us for a moment." Helga said. She grabbed Arnold by the arm and hid in a corner.

"What are we going to do? Should we tell them?" Arnold asked.

"No we can't. They will think we are nuts. We just got to play along. And I'm sure we will go back to normal."

"But what if we don't?"

"Hey, you're meant to be looking on the bright side football head."

"Hey, you are in my body now and I'm in yours."

"Ok, you made your point. Anyway. Let's get to class."

So they walked to class.


End file.
